Fall, Another Naruto Oneshot Romance
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Sakura had always had this thing for Naruto, but did her best to keep it under wraps. After an eight year absence, he finally returns to find Sakura confused and befuddled about her own feelings. Rated M for sexual innuendo, hints of yuri, and a lemon.


**Hey guys...**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this and get it finished, but I've been really busy. This story took an ungodly long time to finish and it's long, so be sure you have a lotta spare time if you wanna read this! _Fall_ is the second of my long oneshots and I'd appreciate it if you guys would give me feedback/reviews**

**Please enjoy!**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**Fall, Another Naruto One-shot Romance**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a loud yawn, adjusting the falling strap of her tank-top as she slowly got out of bed. The pink-haired woman took a long look out her window; the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. She smiled at the dawn of a new day. With a deep breath, Sakura stepped out onto her balcony to take in the first few precious rays of sunshine.

Konoha was still asleep, six forty-five on a Saturday morning was still too early for most of the city's residents; but being temporary Kage, waking up early had become routine. Sakura walked back inside with a satisfied sigh; after all, it was a Saturday, which meant she could take her time on the way to the office.

As she pulled a fresh pair of clothes out of her closet, Sakura couldn't help but realize she felt better than usual... Grabbing a peach out of her refrigerator and the city roster off of her desk, Sakura left her condo and began her routine around the city.

By now the residents were stirring and Konoha's main street was slowly coming to life. Sakura was so absorbed by the activity around her; she didn't notice Ino take a place beside her. Ino let her friend watch in silence for several minutes.

"Morning, Sakura," Ino greeted graciously. "Looks like it's gonna be a nice day, huh?"

Sakura nodded with a mouthful of peach.

"Anything interesting planned for today?" Ino asked as they began to walk in the direction of the city gates.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really. The only eventful thing that's coming up is the Chunin exams, and they still aren't coming for another few months." She took another bite out of her peach.

Sakura and Ino continued down the street, but a familiar building stopped them. "You know," Ino said. "Konoha is a bit quiet without Naruto."

Sakura felt her stomach turn at the mention of his name; she hadn't realized it had already been eight years since he'd left for Sasuke, and the Ichiraku Ramen store that stood in front of her did little to alleviate her sadness. In fact, it just made her feel worse, especially since she wanted to go after him once she found out he was gone. The only thing that prevented her from doing so was Lady Tsunade. Naruto was chosen as the next Hokage and they wanted Sakura to rule in his place.

With a distressed sigh, Sakura fought her emotions to get herself moving. The huge red gates of Konoha's wall came into view. The pair made their way to the small guard post sitting adjacent to the archway.

"Kotetsu, Izumo," Sakura nodded to them. "Any news this week?"

Izumo shook his head. "No, ma'am. But Miss Temari did arrive yesterday to negotiate the upcoming Chunin exams." He paused for a second to go over the roster, "Oh, um, and –"

The gates began to open and they all turned to the gateway. As the gap between the doors grew larger, the sun glared through and temporarily blinded Sakura. It took several minutes for her eyes to re-focus but when they did, she couldn't believe who she saw.

A single figure stood in the gate. His disheveled blonde hair made him instantly recognizable. Sakura stood frozen as he strode toward her; the clipboard fell from her hands. He stopped a few feet away from her and smiled.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she jumped forward and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Naruto! I thought I lost you...!"

Naruto returned the hug, "It's been far too long Sakura..."

Sakura let out a little chuckle. "Eight years Naruto, eight years..." She took a step back and cupped his face in her hands. "I can't believe you're back... I just – it's –" With another chuckle Sakura put her arms around him again.

It took her several minutes to realize that Naruto was really there. For Sakura, it was hard to believe - even impossible - that Naruto was really standing before her. He had been gone so long; it felt that he was dead. Sakura was pleased to find out that Naruto had changed little in the past eight years. He was still the same old, goofy Fox she remembered.

Naruto gave her his oh-so-familiar smile. "How's Konoha been?"

Sakura shrugged slightly, "Not the same..." She took a quick look over him. "You look tired."

He nodded with a sigh. "I am..."

She smiled at him. "You should get some rest; I'll get you up to speed with current events later."

Naruto smiled at her and stumbled in the direction of his house. Sakura watched him as he turned the corner; she smiled and looked back at Ino.

The blonde-headed girl smiled back and laughed. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time!"

"Really?..." Sakura gave her a little smirk. "Just out of curiosity, when was that?"

"Seriously?! You don't remember?"

Sakura turned in the direction of the Hokage's office. "Nope. But, please, enlighten me."

Ino leaned in Sakura's direction and whispered so that no one could hear. "Remember when you were fifteen. You were at my house and I helped you discover the joys of masturba –"

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura cut her off, blushing. "I remember now..."

Ino began to chuckle. "Ehhh! You can't hide it Sakura! And you know it!" She began to playfully tap Sakura's shoulder. "You do it a lot, don't you?"

Sakura blushed harder; she knew she couldn't hide it. After all, it _is_ Ino. "I have no comment..."

"It's ok, Sakura," Ino smiled, "I just know you too well, but I hope you remember that Naruto's back now."

Sakura stopped and stared at her friend. "What are you insinuating?" she asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

Ino continued to walk. "Oh, nothing." She turned her head back to look at Sakura. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!"

* * *

It was one thirty-seven in the morning and Sakura sat up in her bed. She had a dream and it wasn't a bad dream... In fact it was a wonderful dream; it was just the idea of it startled her.

Cold sweat was pasting her hair to her face. Sakura took herself out of her blankets and sat on top of her sheets. She sat still for several minutes, attempting to gather the dream that sat on the fringes of her mind.

Sakura let out a sigh as she felt her room grow warmer. The heat was getting to her. In an attempt to cool herself down, she stripped off her cami and used it to wipe her face, so that she sat topless on her bed.

_I've got to admit,_ Sakura thought to herself. _I've never felt this way before... My dreaming about Naruto isn't uncommon, but never in this many consecutive days and it has never been this intense..._ With another heavy sigh, she got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. For what felt like an eternity, the kunoichi stared at herself in the mirror.

She knew something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Once she felt better, Sakura pulled a clean tank-top out of her dresser and put it on. But before she got underneath the covers, the kunoichi decided to take off her sweat pants, just in case.

Although it was extremely late and Sakura was tired, she did not fall asleep. For the next five hours, Sakura stayed awake in her bed. Unable to sleep, she focused on the dream she had and why it had made her heart beat so fast. As the sun began to rise, Sakura forced herself out of bed hoping that work would get her mid off of that dream.

After she had taken a shower, the pink-haired med-nin dressed into some casual clothes. First, a bright emerald T-shirt, followed by a dark red tank-top and a pair of jeans.

Her first order of business: Get that blonde burr into the office he's supposed to be in.

Sakura stopped out of her condo and into the fresh morning air. It was a bright, cool day in Konoha and Sakura let out a pleased sigh.

Today was going to be a good day.

Sakura made her way to Naruto's house and gently knocked on the door. She heard him stir inside. "Just a minute! I'll be right there!" There was a large clatter followed by a long list of angered cuss words. After a good few minutes, the door finally opened.

Sakura greeted him with a chuckle; she could tell he was surprised. "Oh! Sakura!" He opened the door to its full extent. "What a surprise!"

She smiled. "May I come in, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course! You're always welcome here."

Sakura was dressed casually, yet Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As he constantly looked over her, she blushed. _Especially_ he'd gaze at her chest.

Flattered, she cleared her throat to regain his attention. He obviously didn't realize he was staring. "Oh, um, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

The pink-haired woman simply nodded with a smile.

Naruto poured her a cup of tea. "I'm surprised you're up this early." He paused for a moment. "Not only are you up early, but you're dressed so..."

"'So... what?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"So... un-morning like?"

His response was so surprising that Sakura had to work very hard not to laugh, but she could tell where he was coming from. A couple of weeks before he left, Sakura had punched him through Ino's apartment wall because he had used a wrong word. Naruto was right in being careful, yet she wanted for him to be honest with her.

Perhaps she overreacted a bit.

Sakura let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

The kunoichi looked at him and smiled, "You are, Naruto!" She chuckled again. "C'mon, Fox, it's obvious... I can tell what you wanna say it just by the way you stared at me." She put her elbows on the table she was sitting at and rested her head on her hands. "Go on! Spit it out!"

It was entertaining to watch him contemplate his words. Sakura sensed he was formulating his response very carefully. "Well..." There was a long pause. "The way you dressed makes you look... sexy..." Naruto closed his eyes and cringed, expecting a heavy blow to the side of his face.

All he heard was a little laugh. "Naruto! I take that as a compliment!"

He looked up with surprise. "Oh? Really now... You take that as a compliment?" Naruto watched her nod her head. "That's surprising."

Sakura giggled. "What makes you say that, Fox?"

Naruto watched her carefully. "Don't you remember? Last time I said something along those lines, you punched me through Ino's second floor apartment wall."

She frowned. "Ugh... Don't remind me..." Sakura took a sip of her tea to divert her mind. "It's been eight years, too..."

Naruto allowed himself a smile.

"What're you smiling at, you blonde-headed burr?" Sakura responded, smiling back.

"Nothing."

"Um… Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"The tea's boiling over."

* * *

"Naruto... You're hopeless..." The kunoichi mocked, wrapping his burned hand in a bandage. "You're supposed to get a heat mitten _before_ you pick up a boiling tea kettle. Especially since yours is missing its handle..." Sakura could see the look of embarrassment on his face. She tried to think of something comforting to say. "Good thing I'm here to patch you up, right?"

Sakura saw a smile grow on his face.

She secured the gauze pad bandage to his arm with a small clip. Once she was finished, the pink-haired kunoichi took a seat facing him. Sakura giggled as she watched him fiddle with the bandage. "You haven't changed a bit, Naruto." A look of sad disappointment plastered his face.

"Hey," Sakura got up and sat as close to him as she could. "Don't be offended, it was meant to be a compliment. I'm really glad you're still the same old Naruto."

She placed her head gently onto his shoulder, clasping his wounded hand with her own. Sakura gently squeezed it, then she took his arm, pulled it over her shoulder and comfortably around her waist.

Naruto twitched a little, he looked uncomfortably surprised.

"I don't think I've told you this yet, Naruto," Sakura looked up at him and let out a heavy sigh. "Things were very different without you. Konoha was unusually quiet without you and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Gaara did, Shikamaru did, Ino did, even Konohamaru..."

She looked away from him briefly and wiped a tear from here eye.

"But out of everyone, I think I took it the hardest." Sakura could feel her voice getting shakier. "I couldn't sleep at night because I was so worried. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do because I'd feel it was my fault..."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as a few traitorous tears rolled down her cheeks. In her emotional overload, Sakura couldn't quite tell whether it was his bandaged hand or not... Right now, she really didn't care; the feel of his hand was comforting...

"Sakura, it's okay. I'm here and I'm fine. That's all that matters, okay?" He wiped her tears away. "Hey, look at me, everything's gonna be just fine."

Sakura nodded and blinked away her tears; she took a look at her watch. "Oh shit! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"You haven't heard yet?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're Hokage!"

"What?"

"_You_ are Hokage!" Sakura pulled him out of his chair. "And _you_ have a meeting with Shikamaru in seven minutes!"

Naruto stumbled into his room and called to her as he changed. "When did I become Hokage? I thought you were!"

She called back to him. "You became Hokage a few weeks after you left. I just ruled in your stead. They figured you'd trust me."

"Well, they obviously figured right!"

Naruto had taken his time changing and getting to the office.

They got there half an hour late...

Shikamaru was asleep on the chair in front of the desk and Ino had already taken her place beside the Hokage's chair. Sakura took her spot on the other side of it, while Naruto sat behind the desk.

Ino whispered to Sakura. "You guys are late!"

"I know!" Sakura responded quietly. "It's his fault! It took him forever to get changed!"

Ino turned to her. "What!? What did you two do?"

Sakura glared at her furiously. "We _didn't_ do _anything_, you perverted kunoichi!"

Ino laughed waking up Shikamaru in the process.

"Woah! Naruto!" He sat up straight. "Took you long enough. Man, how've you been? It's good to see you!"

"Hey, Sakura." The blonde girl whispered.

"What!?"

"Woah! Rawr much!" She smirked at Sakura. "I just wanted to see if you were interested in hanging out at my apartment. Girls' night out kinda thing. Temari and TenTen are gonna be there. You should come."

"I'll think about it."

Ino rolled her eyes.

Several hours, and hundreds of papers later, the meeting came to an end. Shikamaru said a quick good-bye and left the three head nin in the office. There was an awkward silence as Naruto browsed through the forms that Shikamaru had left behind.

Naruto spoke first. "Um, I'm assuming, since you're both standing behind me like that, you two are some kind of assistant? Like Shizune was to Tsunade?"

Ino nodded. "Yes, sir. We're kinda like your political advisers, but Sakura plays two other roles."

"Ino," He responded. "You don't have to call me 'sir.' It's too formal for me. And what other roles do you play, Sakura, besides adviser?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but Ino answered for her. "In most respects, she's going to be like your personal bodyguard."

"Really?" Naruto chuckled.

It felt like there was some kind of joke going on between the two of them; they were trying to embarrass her. But what irritated Sakura the most was the fact that it was working.

The pink-haired kunoichi blushed. "And I'm also your medical liaison." Again she glared at Ino who chuckled slightly.

Naruto smiled. "At least I know that I'm in good hands!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip low behind Konoha's skyline, making the sky a myriad of orange and pink. It was late in the evening by the time Ino and Sakura had exited Konoha's administrative building. Needless to say, Sakura was exhausted.

"Seriously, though, Sakura," Ino said to her as they walked down the street. "All joking aside, you should spend some time to relax."

Sakura blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You're going to pester me until I say yes, aren't you?"

Ino smiled.

"Ok, ok..." She responded with a sigh. "I'll go, just stop bothering me. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, in fact you can just head straight over! Just walk home with me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about a change of clothes?"

"You have several sets at my house. Whenever you come over and bring _more_ than one set of clothes, you tend to leave the extras when you go home." Ino turned to Sakura. "I'm just kind enough to wash them."

Ino's apartment was located on the second floor of a large building only a few blocks away from the city's center. Sakura had to admit Ino's apartment was large, well, larger than her condo at least. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. She never understood why that blonde best friend of hers needed so much space.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. Temari and TenTen won't be here for another hour." She started the shower. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Don't play with yourself for too long, ok?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ino, where are my clothes?"

"They should be in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

Ino was right. Sakura did indeed have several sets of clothes here. Funny thing though, she didn't remember when she brought her clothes to Ino's apartment. She took out some clothes and a towel, yawned, and fell into one of the sofas in the living room. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Sakura heard Ino walk out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

She struggled out of the sofa and tapped Ino's door, "I'm gonna take a shower, mkay?" And with Ino's go ahead, Sakura grabbed her clothes and turned the water on. She must have taken a pretty long shower, because Temari and TenTen were already there by the time she got out. The other three girls were scantily dressed compared to Sakura who was wearing a tank-top over her cami and a pair of long, silk pajama pants.

Sakura pulled her hair into a ponytail, but leaving her emerald highlight to drape down her cheek.

TenTen got up from where she sat in the living room and motioned to the other two girls as if Sakura was overdressed. "C'mon, Sakura, we're all girls here! You don't have to be so formal!"

Ino, who was dressed in a cami and a pair of panties that were provocative _at least_, chuckled. "Don't bother. She's always been over-protective about her clothing."

Temari smiled. "Even though she's probably the most perverted person here," She paused. "Except maybe for Ino."

The three of them laughed while Sakura smirked.

"Are you saying that she's surpassed her teacher?" Ino asked between chuckles.

Sakura folded her arms. "I haven't surpassed you Ino, I've bested you!"

There were several minutes of awkward silence. Finally all four of them smiled.

Ino got up and stood behind Sakura, placing her head on Sakura's shoulders and her hands on Sakura's waist. Smiling, Ino said out loud. "That's my girl!"

The four girls were grouped together in Ino's living room. Sakura and TenTen sat on the floor while Temari and Ino shared the couch. There was a bottle of sake sitting on the coffee table in between them. They all took a cup, except Sakura.

TenTen turned to Sakura. "Don't like sake? This is good stuff!"

"Oh! I forgot!" Ino got up, holding her cup out so as not to spill it. She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka. "I got this just for you!"

"Woah, Sakura!" TenTen chuckled. "Pulling out the hard liquor and the night's still young!"

The kunoichi shrugged. "Well, it's because vodka's the only drink I don't pass out with."

Ino winked. "Or so she claims!"

Sakura sat and listened as they drabbled on about the local gossip. She'd never been quite so involved with the rumors that went around Konoha and it wasn't long before Sakura went into a daydream.

_Oh, Naruto. It's so good to see ya again..._

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed when an overfilled sip of vodka spilled into her lap. "Ah, damn it..." She put the cup onto the table and got up to get paper towels.

Temari chuckled as Sakura dabbed at her pants. "Don't tell me you're already drunk, Sakura!"

She chuckled. "No... I just spaced out for a sec."

Once she had rejoined the conversation resumed, but in a different subject that surprisingly caught her attention. TenTen was half-coughing from the sake as she spoke, "Ok, guys, serious question that I'm sure all of us have done. Have you ever made out with another girl? And if so, who?"

There was a long pause.

"Oh, c'mon guys..." She chided. "You should tell it now when you're with people that won't tell. Someone _is_ going to find out sooner later... Might as well be us!" TenTen took another shot of sake. "Why don't we start with the one who has spoken only three words all night. Let's have Sakura start us off!"

Sakura choked on her vodka. "Excuse me?"

"We all know you've done it!"

"C'mon! Just say it!"

"You whores are going to keep at it, right?" Sakura asked, pouring herself another cup of vodka. They nodded. "Thought so... Well, um..." Sakura cleared her throat. "The first girl I ever kissed is sitting in this room."

Ino's hand shot up.

"Really? Wow! I'm interested!"

Ino chuckled and pointed at Sakura. "She's a _really_ good kisser, but she hasn't given me one in awhile." Sakura was blushing.

"You two do it often?" TenTen seemed extremely intrigued.

"We used to. It was a good way to get her mind off Naruto." Ino sat beside the pink-haired kunoichi. "Even though she _is_ bisexual, Sakura leans more towards guys... Especially when it comes to Naruto..." Sakura's cheeks got extremely red. "But she and I have had our naughty moments... Sixty-nine, cuddling, fingering, touching, and..."

Although she didn't hear her, Sakura knew exactly what Ino said.

TenTen looked pleasantly surprised, Temari had covered her mouth with her hand so as to cover her smirk, and Ino was hugging Sakura into her chest.

Sakura smiled, and with her bright red cheeks said to them, "I'll admit that it was... fun..." Then she looked up at Ino. "But after all those years, you were never as good with your hands as Naruto."

If they had looked surprised at Sakura's bisexuality, there were no _real_ words to describe the looks that now plastered their faces.

"What?" Sakura took the bottle of vodka and took a large swig. "If we're spilling our dirty secrets, might as well tell them all!"

"So... what are you saying?" Ino asked taking a place beside Temari. All the girls now sat in front of her.

Temari chuckled. "You've got our attention!"

There was a pause in which Sakura took another sip of her vodka.

"Well..." She cleared her throat. "I'm saying that Naruto fingers me better than you, Ino. He just knows how to handle me well..."

"When did this happen?" Ino sounded as if she took a blow to her pride.

"A few days before he left, remember? That Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah! You did seem oddly happy the next day, but you never told me why!"

"Why don't you tell us about it?" TenTen leaned in. They all seemed interested.

"Naruto and I had gone on a date to the movies, then we went back to my house for awhile. He was mellower than usual and it was around the time I started to fall in lov –... Well, anyway, I was making some tea and bringing him a cup when he just asked out of nowhere 'Do you mind if I finger you?' It was random and surprising and... and... pleasing... Besides, he asked politely... So I let him!"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "He was sitting in one of the sofas in my condo and I just calmly eased myself into his lap. Lucky for him, I'd worn a mini-skirt, which made _his_ job easier... All I said before I felt his hand trace the hem of my shirt was 'Just be a bit gentle, okay?' And he most certainly was! But he was mean in the fact that he riled me up first, although it did feel ten times better when he finally did it."

"You know how it takes you several hours to make me peak, Ino?" Ino nodded. "It took Naruto about five minutes." Sakura could tell that her best friend was impressed. "I don't know how he did it so fast, but my panties were extremely soaked... And it wasn't just my panties! My skirt and the part of the couch we were sitting in!"

"Oh my god! How many times did you...?"

Sakura smirked naughtily, "A few dozen times."

Ino's eyes widened. "Holy crap, Sakura! How long were you two at it?"

"All night," She shrugged, "Twelve hours, give or take a few. I eventually had to take my panties off cause they were too wet." Again, Sakura shifted her weight.

"Did he _just_ finger you?" Temari asked.

The kunoichi shook her head. "Nope. He ate me out too."

TenTen chuckled. "How did it pan out to that?"

"Knowing Sakura, she probably doesn't remember!" Ino said turning to TenTen. "After all, it has been eight years."

"Excuse me! I can speak for myself! And as a matter of fact, I do remember!" For the third time, the pink-haired kunoichi shifted her weight. "Needless to say, I was happy and pleasant after the eighth time. I was wet, I was shaking, and I was _extremely_ sensitive. He figured I felt uncomfortable, so Naruto offered to 'clean me up.' I said yes without realizing how good it would feel."

"What'd you taste like?" blurted out Ino. "What'd he say?"

Sakura smiled, "Strawberries."

"Awwww..." Temari smiled. "How cute!"

"Weren't you guys, like, fifteen when he left?"

Ino laughed. "Didn't I say she was uber sexual?"

"Did you do anything for him?"

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, "Nope, he insisted I didn't. I only wish I could have figured out that he was looking before he did, or I would've taken him a bit further." Sakura pulled her tank-top off. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"It's just you, Sakura," Ino said. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been shifting your weight a lot. Are you... getting horny?"

She blushed. Ino looked at TenTen and Temari. "Looks like we need to help Naruto get her laid, girls..."

They smiled. Sakura chuckled and smiled back. "But first..."

* * *

Sakura woke up the earliest out of the three; the clock read six-thirty. _Wow, _she thought to herself. _I'm up at six-thirty after falling asleep at five-twenty..._

It was cold outside. The sun was rising, but the horizon was covered by a thick layer of fog. Thick, dark clouds hovered over the city with low, resounding thunder claps. Several seconds after a bright flash of lightning, it began to rain. Despite being completely bottomless; Sakura stood by the window and watched the rain, listening to the steady pitter-patter against the glass.

Sakura let out a pleasant sigh.

"Wow... You're up early..."

Sakura turned to see Temari sitting up on the floor, arms in the air, yawning. "Morning, Temari."

She got up and pulled on a pair of pants. "Someone's trying to look sexy!"

The kunoichi chuckled. "No, not really. I was just too lazy and, besides, I feel comfortable." She turned back to the window. "I always feel comforted in this weather. The rain always helped me on those days I couldn't think."

Temari silently nodded as Sakura pulled on some casual clothes.

"I'm not sure how to tell him..." She said buttoning on a bright pink blouse. "I mean, it's just so hard..."

"Babe, who said anything about this being easy?" Temari turned to Sakura. "Where are you headed, getting all dressed up and pretty?"

"Unlike Ino..." Sakura responded, brushing her hair. "I take my job very seriously. There are things that need to be taken care of." Over the years, Sakura had changed her outfit over and over again, but the one she's stuck it happened to be her favorite after all this time. Sakura inserted her usual six bobby pins into her hair opposite the green highlight that hung limply in her face.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Her blouse helped to brighten her pins, the highlight, and even her eyes. The white mini-skirt exposed her perfectly formed legs.

"Are you gonna be ok with this Naruto thing?"

Sakura let out a sigh. "I don't know... I know he loves me, but I don't know if I can tell him..."

Temari patted her back as she walked back to the window. "Don't worry, babe, you'll be able to tell him when the right time comes. It'll hit you like lightning!"

Sakura chuckled as she pulled a coat out of Ino's closet. "Jeez, how many things did I leave here?" Pulling the coat over her, Sakura slowly approached the apartment door. "Be sure to tell Ino I left for the hospital, ok?"

The sand-nin nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself alright?"

Sakura nodded her response, then opened the door and headed outside. It was raining heavily and Sakura pulled her hood over her head as she walked out onto the street. With her hands in her pockets and her eyes trained forward, Sakura traveled in the direction of the hospital deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the smooth patch of concrete in the road.

She slipped, exclaiming as she fell. "Oh shit!"

Just as Sakura could feel her head inches from the street, someone caught her. The rain was falling steadily onto her face and it took her several minutes to open her eyes. "Be careful, Sakura-chan! Lucky for you I was nearby!"

"Na–Naruto?" She stuttered as he helped her up.

"The one and only!"

Sakura blinked a few raindrops out of her eyes. Her hood had fallen off and the rain was slowly landing on her head. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

Naruto help up his bandaged arm. "I came to ask you if I could take this off yet. This thing _really_ bothers me." They then began to walk towards the hospital. "What about you? Why are you out here in the rain?"

"On my way to work." She decided not to put her hood on, by now her hair was soaking wet and hanging lank in her face. "I had the early shift _last_ week. This week I won't be at the hospital until maybe seven thirty, or seven forty-five." She grabbed his good hand and pulled him into the building. "C'mon Fox, let's see if we can get this bandage off."

Sakura took him into an examination room. Naruto sat on the bench while she searched for a pair of scissors from an overhead compartment. "Um, so, Sakura..."

"Yes?" She approached him, scissors in hand. "Hold out your arm."

He did as he was told. "I was wondering if maybe you and I could..." Sakura started to cut the bandage off. "Perhaps go out for lunch?"

Startled, Sakura ripped the bandage off of his arm with great force.

Naruto groaned, a grimace plastering his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" _Shit! What the fuck am I doing?_

He chuckled briefly, the look of pain still on his face. "Heh..." Naruto exhaled deeply. "It's alright. The skin's just a bit tender." Poking his arm gently, he hopped off of the bench. "So... What do ya say?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

She smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He nervously scratched his head. "Uh... I guess so."

"How cute..." She folded her arms and smiled. "I'd love to go out to lunch with you."

"Really Sakura-chan? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'd lie?"

"Alright!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "Eleven o'clock at –"

"Ichiraku?" Sakura guessed, watching him just sheepishly nod his head. "Sounds good! See you at eleven then, Naruto-kun." _Wait... What did I just say? _Before Sakura could organize what was going through her mind, Naruto was already gone.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Ma'am? We need you in room seven."

Despite the slow trickle of patients, it felt like the hours were flying by. Before she knew it, eleven o'clock had already rolled around the corner. Sakura approached the front-desk. "Ok, Luna, I'm assuming you can handle the rest of the day without me?"

"Well... Seeing as it's a slow day..." Luna smiled. "I think I can handle it, sensei."

"Good," Sakura smiled as she checked out, "after all, you are my best student!"

The heavy rain had lightened up to a small drizzle. It was a cool day, the sun shining through small breaks in the clouds. Konoha was quiet... The rain had kept most of the people in their homes, but there were always people out and about.

Sakura found Naruto spinning around on one of the stools in front of the restaurant counter. She took the spot next to him, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Only a few minutes," She could tell he was lying and it was apparent on his face that he realized it. "Oh, ok, a couple of hours."

"What? Why didn't you go home?"

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't feel like going home! Besides, I wanted to wait!" He handed her a pair of chopsticks. "You just wanna share one?"

"That sounds fine."

A large bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of them, and Naruto dove into it immediately whereas Sakura just sat and watched him. The kunoichi had a few questions that she felt it was time for Naruto to answer.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" She asked, leaning on the counter and fiddling with her chopsticks rather than eating.

Naruto froze for a second with a mouthful of ramen. He turned to her after finishing his bite with and uncomfortable sigh and waited for her to look him in the eye before he responded. "Sakura... I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to come with me."

Sakura looked back down at her hands. "Why not?"

Naruto let out another sigh. "Because I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"_Me_?! _Safe_?!" Sakura blurted out. "What about _you_?! How stupid can you be, leaving without a team, or even a partner for that matter! What were you thinking going alone by yourself?! And after Sasuke?! He's one of the most dangerous ninjas out there!"

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you!"

"You could've used my help you blonde idiot!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Do you realize how I felt when I went to your house and discovered you _gone_! You could've died!"

Naruto turned to Sakura, a look of anger on his face and tears building up in his eyes, "I ALMOST _DID_ DIE, SAKURA! AND YOUR FACE WAS THE _FIRST_ THING THAT WENT THROUGH MY MIND! MY KNOWING THAT YOU WERE SAFE IN KONOHA KEPT ME **ALIVE**!" He turned away from her, "I made a promise... a promise, Sakura, which I intended to keep."

He fought hard not to cry, "Sakura... I've always loved you... I remember when we were just thirteen; I made a promise to myself: As long as you were happy, I'd be happy and if you were upset in any way, I'd do anything to put a smile back on your face. Can you believe that was already ten years ago?" He let out a small, struggled chuckle. "I _knew_ you missed Sasuke... And I _knew_ that if I brought him back, you'd smile again." A single rivulet began to make its way down his cheek. "But despite that promise I made to myself so long ago, I always hurt inside... You may not have seen it, but I did. I wanted you to look at me the way you did Sasuke. I wanted you to realize how much I loved you... that _maybe_ if I brought Sasuke back, you'd realize that."

Sakura sat dumbfounded...

Naruto's heart was splitting in half before her as he poured out all of the feelings he'd kept locked up for so long. There was no way to describe how much Sakura wanted to hold him, comfort him... cry with him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him right then and there.

But her body did not move and her mind was blank. All Sakura could do was stutter in disbelief.

Naruto stared quietly at her. "Sakura?"

Her head was spinning and all her thoughts were thrown out the window. She wanted to get away... to think. In her desperation, Sakura ran... she ran as far as her legs could take her until she collapsed from exhaustion. There, where she fell, she cried. She cried until her eyes were red and her sides hurt.

_How could I have been so foolish? So thick?! Naruto has always loved me, why couldn't I realize that! Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him just as much? Why... why...?!_

Then the thought of him, heartbroken as she ran away exploded into her mind and her tears began anew. Sakura buried her face into the grass using it as a pillow for her head. Soon, she struggled to sit up, slowly regaining her composure as the sun began to slowly fall beneath Konoha's skyline.

_Oh, Naruto... I have to find him... I have to... I need to fix this or it'll bother me forever. _Again, the sight of him sitting there as she ran away forced itself into her mind._ I hope he's alright... Naruto's always been more sensitive then he'd ever admit... I hope I didn't hurt him..._

_I hope..._

Sakura got up from where she sat. She needed to see one person and that one person only. And she had three words she needed to say to that very person...

_I love you..._

* * *

By the time Sakura had returned to Konoha's downtown, Naruto was already gone. Her heart sank, although she unconsciously knew he'd be somewhere else by now. The expression on her face must have been obvious. Ryth, one of the new waitresses at the recently expanded Ichiraku, made her way next to the kunoichi. "Looking for our esteemed Kage, ma'am?"

Sakura turned to Ryth, somewhat surprised.

Ryth gave Sakura a little smile. "I was the one who served you today, Miss Sakura. It's okay."

The pink-haired woman sighed nervously. "You heard everything, huh...?"

"Like I said, Miss Sakura, it'll be okay," She zipped up her coat. "He didn't look sad or upset when he left. More confused and surprised is all." Ryth pulled her hair into a pony-tail. "Naruto talked to me for awhile..." She winked. "About you..."

Sakura looked up. "He talked about me?"

Ryth nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"What'd he say?"

The bright blonde, blue-highlighted girl simply smiled and disappeared into the darkness. Sakura let out a sigh, folded her arms, and smiled.

The cool air helped to make the night frigid. Konoha's street lights reflected off of the shivering puddles in the road. Sakura slowly made her way back to the apartment she called home. Her condo was on the outskirts of Konoha's downtown, most of the sixth floor of the complex was occupied by her property.

Sakura trudged up the stairs and when she entered the sixth floor hallway, she was greeted by Ino and Temari who were both standing by her doorway. Ino saw her first and ran towards her. "Sakura! Where the hell have you been?! Naruto's been looking all over for you!"

The kunoichi let out a sigh. _That man... never will give up will he?_ Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Well?"

She simply unlocked the door and walked into her condo. She turned to the two women standing outside. "Goodnight guys..." She slowly closed the door and lingered for several minutes only to hear Ino say out loud, "Damn, that woman is totally unpredictable!"

Sakura chuckled quietly to herself, walking into her bedroom and changing into her pajamas: a tank-top and long, silk pants. Staring into the mirror of her vanity, Sakura took the emerald bobby pins out of her hair, gently brushing it when she was finished. She curled herself up into a ball on her bed, hugging a pillow against her chest.

Today was a rather eventful day, but the kunoichi had a feeling that the excitement wasn't quite over yet...

Just as Sakura was about to grasp a well-deserved slumber, a little creak from her bedroom window caught her attention. With her eyes still closed, she chuckled slightly. "How long have you been watching me, Naruto?"

There was a little laugh. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I just know you too well... Are you gonna answer me or what?"

"Since you got in bed, that's how long."

"You're such a pervert, you little Fox... watching me for four hours." Sakura yawned and slowly sat up. In the moonlight, she could only discern his dark silhouette leaning against the window sill. She could picture his goofy smile.

"You're just _soooo_ irresistibly cute, curled up like a little kitten!"

"Well... excuse me for being so cute." She yawned again.

Naruto pulled up Sakura's desk chair to sit next to her bed.

She motioned for him to sit next to her. "Come here..." Naruto hesitated. "Don't be so shy about it! If I didn't want you to sit with me, I wouldn't have asked."

He did as he was told, gently sitting next to her on her bed.

Sakura felt him twitch; she knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Go ahead, Naruto, its okay. I don't mind..."

He gently placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder, yawning as she did so. Naruto's body was emitting a pleasant warmth that Sakura snuggled herself against. With one of her free hands, she traced the contours of his muscular features... Naruto had _really_ grown in those past eight years. All of that training must've paid off. The Hokage sighed deeply and softly laid his head on hers.

This is how Sakura always wanted things to turn out... She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Naruto gently squeezed her in response. "I believe you need to answer a few questions of mine."

_Shit._ Sakura was hoping to avoid that. "Ok... you got me, Fox."

There was a pause, broken by a gust of wind outside. "You've been acting really weird around me... I'm just curious as to why."

The kunoichi sighed. "I didn't know I was. And if I am, I'm not sure why." Sakura was hoping that her little lie was enough to get his mind off of it. But it wasn't...

"C'mon, Sakura..." He retorted. "I may be thick, but I'm not stupid."

"Naruto..." She sighed again. "I... Is it okay if we don't talk about it? I–I just don't feel comfortable talking about it right now..." Sakura didn't know why, but she felt like she was gonna cry. A little whimper managed to pass between her tightly sealed lips.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She didn't respond for fear of what she might say. He began to stroke her arm, gently pressing her against him. Naruto began to hug her tightly, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe her. Sakura balled herself up against his body, crying softly into his chest. Naruto shushed her. "Why are you crying, Sakura?"

"I don't know..." This time, Sakura was telling the truth.

The Kage cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. "My Kitten doesn't need to be crying." Using the pads of his thumbs, Naruto did his best to wipe away her tears in the darkness.

Sakura smiled although she knew he probably couldn't see it. She let out a struggled chuckle. "It's been a long time since you called me that..."

"I know." He pulled her tightly against him in a caring and loving fashion. "But it _has_ been a long time since I've seen you sleep."

"Eight years..."

"And in those eight years you still kept that same look..."

"Hey!" Sakura shrugged. "I liked it, so I kept it." But that wasn't the only reason. All in all, it was mainly Naruto's idea in the first place. Sakura began to twirl her highlight in between her fingers.

The Hokage and his assistant talked for the majority of the night. Sakura noticed that while they talked, Naruto avoided mentioning the day's events. Whether it was out of respect for her request or simply that he had forgotten, Sakura appreciated him for it. There were over a dozen instances in which Sakura wanted to tell him those three key words, but for one reason or another... She still couldn't do it...

Sakura had fallen asleep, she wasn't quite sure when... The only thing she could remember was that Naruto was telling her some strange and ridiculous story about his long journey. Surprisingly, it didn't sound like he embellished any of the details. Perhaps he had finally matured out of that habit.

Her alarm clock next to her bedside went off with a loud chime. She woke up to find Naruto gone. Most of her wished he would have stayed.

With a sigh, she decided not to let it bother her. Sakura had a busy week ahead: Work at the hospital, then medical classes she was teaching at the academy.

But she had to confront that blonde burr sooner or later.

* * *

Two weeks passed since her lunch with Naruto, and Sakura had been so weighted down by work at the academy that she had to call Ino to cover for her. Several times, Ino even told her that Naruto had missed her company. Of course, she'd comment on how she wanted to be there, but her latest batch of medical students were incompetent to say the least. Their final exam was today and Sakura was hoping that this would be the end of it.

The pink-haired woman sat on top of the teacher's desk, closely watching the seven students in front of her who were scribbling furiously away at their tests. Sakura checked her watch; they still had a good two hours before time was called. She sighed silently. A quiet knock on her door caused Sakura to turn her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of who it was... Naruto was standing in the open doorway. Sakura blushed out of anger and embarrassment. Her students must've noticed because Sakura heard her female pupils stifle their giggles.

The angered kunoichi pushed the Kage into the hallway, closing the door as she did. "You idiot! I'm giving an exam!"

Naruto laughed quietly. "Hey, I figured you'd _like_ the company after an hour of exam supervising!"

She had to admit that she was glad to see him, but he had a horrible tendency to show up at the _worst_ times. There were two hours left, and Sakura couldn't just send him away! So, it must've been quite a sight to see your teacher and the Hokage sitting like a couple on the desk.

Sakura blamed her soft spot for the blonde-headed burr.

When she called time, the kunoichi couldn't help but noticed the looks on her students' faces. Some had looks of confidence, while others... not so much. Once Sakura had dismissed her students, a strange quiet filled the classroom. Naruto smiled at Sakura. "So, you're upset that I came to visit?"

Sakura slid off of the desk. "Yes and no. Yes because you came during exams, and no because I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

The Kage followed her out of the room. "Are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"

"Nope," Sakura promptly responded, slowly making her way down the hall, tugging the wrinkles out of her emerald long-sleeved shirt.

"You mind if we... –?"

Sakura spun around with one quick twirl. "Sure." Naruto held out his arm and she took it. "As long as we can stop by my apartment and hang out there tonight!"

The blonde smiled. "Of course!"

Surprisingly, Naruto did not take Sakura to the places she thought he would, like Ichiraku... Instead he took her on a quiet walk through the park where they mulled out the pros and cons of each others' lives. After, he led her to the top of the mountain to watch the sunset although it would be one hell of a walk back to her condo.

It was there, on top of the mountain, that Sakura realized how much happiness she got whenever he was with her. Standing in his arms, not quite lovers but not quite friends, she could feel her worries melt away. There was just something about Naruto that made her feel good about herself... Better than she could've imagined.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with that Fox. _Naruto..._

That crazy maniacal boy that her parents always told her to avoid who she admired, and who graduated from the academy not for his intelligence or techniques, but by his pure perseverance. When she was young, Sakura had found him annoying yet cute at the same time. Yeah, she liked Sasuke but she liked Naruto just as much... just not in the same way. It took her years to develop such feelings for Naruto. Early on, Sakura's friends had told her that she was going to fall in love with the future Kage and that it was inevitable.

The kunoichi didn't believe them at the time... She was young and naïve then...

When Sasuke left... it tore her apart. Sakura wasn't sure what hurt more: The fact that he was gone, or the realization that he didn't love her. At first, the young pink-haired girl went to Naruto _only_ to fill that gap Sasuke had torn in her heart. Sakura could vividly remember the look of shock on his face when she knocked on the door to his house. It was one of several priceless faces that blonde would make and that she came to love and expect.

After several weeks, they had become an un-publicized couple. Everyone knew, but no one spoke of it.

The two fifteen-year-olds enjoyed what most teenagers did in their spare time: Movies, the mall, hanging out with friends, and – in very rare cases – exploring each others' sexuality. Despite being a foolish, blundering idiot – one of many reasons why she loved him – Naruto was _amazing_ with his hands... He _knew_ how to finger her in _just_ that right way. He was kind, gentle and loving. The person Sakura had always wanted Sasuke to be but discovered that he was the epitome of the exact opposite.

Those were the days Sakura believed would never end and that Naruto would never leave... but he did and it was the greatest test of emotional control she had ever suffered through in her entire life.

This time, though, things were _very_ different...

Unlike with Sasuke, Sakura refrained from crying herself to sleep every night. Instead, she focused her attention on his eventual return. _Of course_ she cried sometimes and _of course_ she worried about him, but Naruto was _nothing_ like that Uchiha bastard.

Naruto strived to be a _better_ person. Naruto had a _dream_ to accomplish. Naruto _had_ a heart and _cared _for his friends.

And most important of all, _Naruto loved her_...

But did she love him? What was it that drew her to him?

Naruto... That clumsy, idiotic burr head... Sakura loved his smile, that stupid one that would always prevent her from smacking his face off. That manly scent he emitted that drew her to him and that she had come to enjoy like her own brand of heroine. But out of everything, his tendency to push her to the edge of her wits was what she thought was his most appealing asset. The fact that he did it without knowing she found both hilariously funny and interesting.

Perhaps she relied on it too much... or she had just grown to expect it. Sakura was in love...

She felt him squeeze her side gently. "Is my Kitty sleeping?"

The kunoichi smiled. Sakura loved it when he called her that. "No... I'm awake, Fox..."

"Good..." He smiled. "Cause we should probably start heading to your condo, it's getting dark."

Sakura sighed. She had an urge to tell him then, but she resisted. It was not quite the right time yet.

The walk to the Yakamira apartment complex was slow and strangely quiet. Most of the people had gone to bed or were secure in their homes, leaving the street dark and lonely. It felt very late with the darkness and rising moon, but Sakura knew all too well that it was just the beginning of fall.

Naruto waited patiently as Sakura unlocked her door. He took a seat in the living room while she prepared a kettle of tea. Watching him quietly sitting on her couch made Sakura realize that there was something very familiar about this scene... The kettle whistled and she poured a hot cup of tea for the both of them, walking carefully toward the couch making sure that she didn't spill the drinks.

He took the mug with a smile. "Hey, Sakura, can I ask you a very personal question?"

Yes...something about this was _really_ familiar... "Sure, Naruto. Go ahead."

"I know it sounds weird and out of the blue..." Naruto paused. The quiet that followed was strange and unusual. It made her somewhat uneasy when he shifted his weight nervously. "But have you ever had sex with anyone before?"

Sakura was taken aback; she didn't expect him to ask her that. It so surprised her that she didn't know how to respond at first. Naruto's question forced her to think hard of what to say. In several, indirect ways, yes, Sakura has had sex before...but not with a man...

Naruto, as if he sensed her troubled heartbeats, let out a little chuckle. "Well, let me be a bit more specific. For a moment there, I forgot that you're bisexual..." He smiled briefly.

She blushed a little. Over the years, Sakura had forgotten small, tiny details. Like the fact Naruto was the_ first_ person she confessed being openly bisexual to... Apparently he hadn't forgotten.

"What I'm asking," Naruto said with a sigh, "is if you ever had sex with a guy before..."

That made it much easier to answer. "Nope!" Sakura snuggled against him. "I'm still a virgin..." She closed her eyes and let a small smile cut across her face. "Well, as far as men are concerned, I haven't been taken..."

The kunoichi felt him let out a long sigh as if he had been holding his breath for the entire time. He wanted to be the one to claim her virginity and she knew it. Naruto gently placed his head onto hers and softly kissed the crown of her head. "Naruto, I know you love me... just say it..."

"I love you, Sakura." Naruto pulled her tightly against him like a child would a precious gift.

She smiled to herself at the thought. _Naruto..._

"I love you too..."

She felt his heart skip a beat. "What did you just say?"

Sakura smiled. "You know what I said..."

"You love me?"

She could tell he was having difficulty absorbing the idea. They sat quietly with each other as her words began to slowly sink in. Naruto hugged her tightly against him with a passion she had never previously felt from him.

"You love me..."

Sakura twisted herself around so that she could face him. Looking deeply into his bright blue eyes, she smiled at him. For several minutes, Sakura scanned his face and gently kissed him at first, paused and looked at his surprised face, then kissed him again with more passion than before. Naruto finally gave in, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed Sakura back with the same amount of fervor.

She placed a leg on each side of his waist and held his face with both of her hands forcing her lips onto his.

Naruto gently pushed her away. Sakura looked surprised. "What is it, Fox?"

The blonde shifted slightly. "I was wondering if you ever think of that night." He put his hands on her hips. "You know, the night we spent together before..."

The kunoichi placed a finger on his lips. "Yes..."

"And do you think –?"

"Yes... I'd love too..."

Naruto winked at her seductive response.

Sakura smiled at him and gently settled herself into his lap. Naruto began to slowly trace the hem of her skirt when she chuckled. "Do you notice anything?"

"Notice what?"

"I'm wearing that same outfit from last time..."

He chuckled with her. "Well, it makes my job easier..."

"Just remember to be gentle okay?"

Naruto wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. As he began to stroke the top edge of her skirt, Sakura gently held one of his hands in hers. She felt his hand slowly slip in between her legs.

Sakura blushed hard. She had dreamt of this day often on nights that she had missed him... The feel of his touch...

Naruto began to softly rub her and she squeezed the hand he had around her waist. Sakura sighed with pleasure as he slowly stroked her entrance through her undergarment. He drew intricate patterns over her until she began to fidget where she sat. She orgasmed a little and Naruto smiled as he stopped. He knew she enjoyed going on a sexual roller coaster.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Naruto started again. He rubbed her a tad more vigorously. Instead of a sigh, Sakura responded with a satisfied moan. When she convulsed slightly with pleasure, he stopped again to let her cool down.

Sakura relaxed herself against him. Small, but heavy breaths, passed between her partially closed lips. "Let's see if you can make your Kitten purr."

She kissed him, took his hand, and slipped it into her panties. Naruto focused on kissing her, allowing Sakura to trace her sex with his hand.

A hot sweat began to paste her hair to her face. She pushed his hand against her, and she could feel her juices seep in between his fingers.

Naruto figured that he had teased her enough and plunged a single finger into her. Sakura moaned slightly. He slowly pulled his finger in and out, angling it slightly upward every time he pulled out.

With a slight smile, he took his finger out of her and began to trace her thighs while his other hand traced the top hem of her panties. "You're so mean..." She managed with a disappointed sigh. Naruto kissed the side of her neck and placed her onto the floor, pulling her skirt off in the process.

Sakura looked up at him with a smile.

Naruto got down over her and used his arms to support himself. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and used her body weight to flip them over so that she was on top. She brushed her lips against his and then curled herself up against him. With a sigh she guided his hand back into her panties.

Sakura wanted to feel his fingers inside of her. He inserted a pair of fingers into her and she let out a satisfied moan. Again, Naruto angled his fingers upward, gently moving them in and out. She shivered with pleasure, allowing gratified sighs to escape her lips with each motion.

And then Naruto hit... Sakura's sweet spot...

A loud moan resonated through the room as Naruto hit it again. He covered her mouth with his hand and began to rub her sweet sport harder and faster. With a loud muffled moan a stream of cum poured from her pussy covering her legs, wetting her panties, and painting Naruto's hand.

Sakura began to shiver vigorously and Naruto started to pull his hand out when she grasped his wrist and whispered, "Don't stop, Naruto..." He smiled, kissed her neck, re-inserted his fingers gently, and began to softly tickle the inside of her sex.

She felt pleasant and content with his gentle roughness. Sakura took his free hand and, like a little kitten, nibbled at his fingers tips.

Once she freed his hand, Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Although Sakura never felt his fingers exit her entrance, she sensed Naruto slowly slip her silk undergarment off. It felt infinitely better not having on the wet article of clothing.

Naruto took his fingers out, wiping them clean on his shirt. "Are you enjoying this, Sakura?"

Sakura managed to mumble a feeble "Yes."

"Good." Naruto cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Sakura sighed into his mouth. "I kinda wanna repay you for leaving ya... And being gone for eight years... And you were still being loyal to me..."

Sakura ran her hands through his hair. "Oh shut up, you..." She pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Naruto began to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her in response.

Suddenly Sakura felt something shoot up into her and she yelped in surprise. "Eeeeeppp!!" Naruto had stuck a finger into her pussy when she had least expected it. "Naruto! You sneaky little bastard!" Blushing, Sakura playfully punched his chest.

The Kage chuckled. "You're so cute, Sakura..." He took his finger out and licked it clean. Sitting up, he started to kiss her slowly pushing her down to the floor. Naruto pushed her shirt up enough to expose her stomach and began to gently caress it with his lips. She moaned.

Sakura saw him slowly making his way down her body; she blushed when she realized his target. Naruto pulled her roughly closer to him so as to get Sakura into a better position. He looked up at her with a questioning look. She swallowed hard, her cheeks as red as roses, and slowly nodded.

Naruto began to gently caress her thighs, rubbing a single finger up and down the lips of her entrance. Sakura did her best to stifle a moan. He ran a finger gently around her opening. "You've always had such smooth skin, Sakura..."

She watched him observe her womanhood...

Suddenly, he buried his face in between her legs and Sakura yelled out in surprised pleasure. She felt his lips caress and massage her entrance, his tongue running up and down her opening. Naruto was like a young child and his favorite treat.

Naruto started off by licking her juices off of her legs and she responded with a series of satisfied purrs. Once he deemed that he had teased her enough, Naruto focused on her sex gently licking it and occasionally tickling her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Sakura's breaths became short and shallow, scratching the carpet with one hand while pushing his head into her with the other. It was torture for her... _Good_ torture...

The scent radiating from her compelled him to press his mouth against her pussy roughly sucking out her juices hard... He wanted to experiment with Sakura's sensitivity and started to spell their names with his tongue on the lips of her opening. He started with her name first...

H – A – R – U – N – O. So far so good... S – A – K – U

She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura let out a loud moan, arching her back as she felt herself orgasm with an avid passion she had never previously experienced before. The kunoichi fell limply against the floor, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took.

Naruto spent a few more seconds sucking out the remaining cum that oozed slowly out of her. Sakura saw him swallow down her sexual release.

The pink-haired woman curled herself up into a ball, shaking, with a small stream of her cum flowing out of her.

The Kage sat up against the couch and pulled Sakura into his lap. She was still shaking vigorously. "Are you already spent, Sakura?"

She shook her head. "No..." Sakura feebly responded. "I've just never peaked like that before..."

He felt her wetness through his jeans. "You haven't experienced anything yet..."

It was her turn to ask a question. "Have _you_ ever had sex before, Naruto?"

"No..." The blonde buried his face into her strawberry smelling hair, slipping his hand slowly up her shirt stopping on one of her breasts gently squeezing it. Sakura felt a tingly sensation speed down her spine/ Naruto kissed her neck. "Do you often not wear a bra?"

She placed a hand onto his, pressing it against her chest although her shirt was between the back of his hand and her palm. "Only when I'm with you..."

Naruto picked her up and placed her onto the coffee table adjacent to the cough, gently but quickly pulling off her shirt. There was a long pause in which Naruto observed her in all her naked beauty. She was like the goddess of Venus...

Seeing the look on his face, Sakura couldn't help but blush with pride.

He placed his head onto her chest to listen to her heartbeat. As he listened to her fast beating heart, Sakura un-buttoned and pulled off his black polo. She gasped at the look of his intricate muscular structure.

Naruto got up and began the process of removing the rest of his clothing. "You ready, Kitten?"

Sakura meekly nodded.

He pulled his pants and boxers down.

The kunoichi's hands shot up to stifle a surprised gasp. _That's supposed to fit inside me?_ Sakura slid down off of the table onto the floor. Naruto leaned over her and placed the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

Sakura swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

Naruto kissed her. "I love you, Sakura..."

She screamed in pain and satisfaction as he penetrated her fragile body.

Sakura felt several tears run down her cheeks; she wasn't sure whether or not it was from pain or happiness. But one thing was for sure, she'd never felt anything like it before...

With Ino, Sakura had known what a strap-on felt like and she'd constantly used vibrators, mainly chakra induced beads and bullets, to please herself.

But none of it compared to the pleasant warmth and amazing feel of Naruto's shaft inside her pussy.

The woman let out a long sigh.

Naruto looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't bother to wipe her tears away. Smiling, she ran her hands through his spiky, yellow hair. "Don't stop..."

He nodded and began to slowly pull in and out of her. The kunoichi sighed outwardly each time his dick slid out of her, wrapping her arms around his warm body. Sakura squeezed him in between her thighs.

As she got used to his pace, Sakura whispered into his ear. "Go faster, Naruto..."

With a little chuckle, Naruto obliged...

Sakura's sighs turned into satisfied moans as he began to thrust into her body harder and faster. Slowly but surely, she felt Naruto's movements grow spasmodic and irregular. Surprisingly, the Kage couldn't handle his current pace.

Naruto _wasn't_ lying... He _really_ never has had sex before! And for awhile, she thought he'd cave before she did! But at the last second, he hit something...

Sakura came first, moaning loudly as her juice spilled over his shaft. Naruto grunted and pulled out of her shooting his seed into her stomach... She had an underlying feeling that he had somehow miraculously held most of it in.

"You goofball..." Sakura said scooping up what was on her stomach with two fingers. "How'd I know you'd do something like that..."

The white liquid was thick and sticky. It was warm, but let off a strange yet appealing scent. Sakura watched it drip from finger to finger catching it with her pinky before it fell onto her chest. _I wonder..._ The kunoichi stuck her pinky into her mouth.

Sakura shout her eyes and prevented herself from cringing. The taste of him was highly pronounced: bitter, salty, and it burned when it went down her throat. She had heard from the other girls that it was an acquired taste, some liked it and some didn't. At first, the pink-haired woman didn't think it was quite her cup of tea... until the after-taste hit her.

Unlike the preliminary flavor, the after-taste was sweet and unbelievably appealing... Enough to make Sakura suffer through the first few horrible seconds to get to the luscious taste afterward. Naruto observed her lick her fingers clean.

He was on his knees, panting.

Sakura sat up in front of him. "Are _you_ spent?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but before he could respond Sakura had already begun to penetrate her pussy once more with his still erect dick. She moaned as it slowly slid into her, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. She whispered into his ear. "C'mon... I'm not finished yet."

He tightly grabbed her butt. "Neither am I..."

As Naruto began to once again pull in and out of her, Sakura began to grind against his waist. They started off slow. Unlike at the start of it all, Naruto's warm, wet cock easily slid in and out of her sex.

But it wasn't satisfactory enough...

He placed her onto the floor, wrapping his arms around her legs and placing one on each of his shoulders to get better entry and leverage. Naruto's thrusts were hard but quick. Sakura's moans were loud and satisfied and she scratched the floor with her nails in pure pleasure.

Her moans weren't enough for him. He needed to hear her scream...

Sakura relinquished all control to him and Naruto flipped her onto her side. With one of her legs in between his and the other remaining on his shoulder, the kunoichi's moans grew in intensity. His roughness intrigued her.

Naruto pulled her to him, picked her up, never pulling out of her, and pressed her roughly against the closest wall. Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around him in an attempt to pull him closer to her.

Once again he began to lose his pace, thrusting as deep and as hard into her as he could.

"Naruto..." Sakura managed between heavy pants. "Do it..."

He threw all of his strength into his last thrust, grunting as he spasmed into her. Feeling his hot warmth inside her, Sakura let out a long gratified scream of pleasure letting herself empty onto him.

Naruto released her.

Sakura fought to control her balance, but to no avail. She collapsed to the floor shaking. Looking at herself, the kunoichi noticed a thick, white, viscous liquid slowly drain out of her pussy. A few tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Sakura struggled to get up and grabbed the closest shirt which happened to be Naruto's polo and pulled it on. Surprisingly it fit her like a night gown, stretching just enough to make herself decent. She dried her eyes and fought her shaking knees.

There was another knock.

She opened the door slowly. It was Ino. "What do you want, woman!"

"Well, I was downstairs in TenTen's apartment when I heard a scream and –"

She was interrupted by the sound a large drop of rain made when it hit a hard surface. Sakura's hand shot between her legs just in time to catch the second blob.

Ino spotted the white glistening drop on the tile entry-way. She looked up at Sakura who was blushing. "Sakura... Is that what I think it is...?" Ino inhaled. "I know that smell..."

Sakura tried to hide her wetness by pressing her legs together, but another drop fell to the floor.

"Who'd you do it with, Sakura?"

She was about to answer when Naruto appeared behind her. "Who do you think?"

Ino gasped and squealed in a high pitched voice. "Oh my god! My Sakura lost her virginity!" She sprang from where she stood and embraced the somewhat unsteady woman before her.

The pink-haired girl smiled, laughing quietly to herself. "Yea... Finally..."

* * *

Sakura woke up very early the next morning somewhat bothered. She quickly and quietly dressed into some casual clothes. The kunoichi was unconsciously putting on several layers as if she was doing her very best not to expose any part of her body at all.

She put on a bra first, followed by a tank-top, then a long-sleeve shirt with a short-sleeve shirt over that. By no means was she being light regarding her clothing.

The kunoichi snuck out of her apartment without alerting a sleeping Naruto.

The impact of last night's events was still soaking in and she had this strange urge to be by herself at the moment. Something was preventing her from believing the fact that she had given herself to Naruto and that they had sex.

The idea was somewhat overwhelming...

Did they really have sex? Was it something she _really_ wanted to do? Or was it equivalent to a one-night stand?

The pink-haired woman sat on top of her apartment, disturbed.

Sakura frustratingly ran her hands through her bright, pink hair. Burying her face into the palms of her hands, she began to vigorously cry out of anger... Not towards Naruto, but to herself.

She was desperate... Well... more confused than desperate.

What was this feeling that was pummeling her mind: Was she so happy it was overbearing? Or was she so upset that it haunted her? Or perhaps a little bit of both? But whatever it was, it was stressing her out to near breaking point...

The roof-access door opened and closed, Sakura didn't bother to look up for fear of the person being Naruto. She couldn't let him see her like this...

The pink-haired kunoichi peeked at who it was in between the gaps in her fingers, she instantly recognized Ino's blonde hair and she felt somewhat comforted.

Ino wrapped an arm around her weeping friend, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. Sakura poured out all of her emotion knowing full well that Ino was one of the only people that understood her distress.

The blonde let Sakura cry for several minutes before she forced the kunoichi to look at her.

Sakura's eyes were red and her cheeks wet with tears.

The pink-haired woman wiped her cheeks dry with her sleeves.

Ino gave her a small smile and held one of Sakura's hands comfortingly. "How do you feel? Better?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's okay to cry."

Sakura continued to wipe her eyes. "Really...?"

"Of course!" Ino nodded. "Losing your virginity is no small feat! I remember when I lost mine; it was so shocking – the idea – that I practically had a break-down! Kinda like how you are now. I cried too. It's okay, this is a natural reaction, it'll pass."

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"Well, Naruto was worried about you and gave me a call. I knew you'd be up here because this is where you usually go to think." Ino smiled at her and Sakura feebly smiled back. "You know what, you take the week off. I'll cover for you."

"B – but –"

"No 'buts' missy!" Ino helped her up. "You're staying here! You need the time to think and to rest. Just keep in mind that Naruto loves you and that he's worried about you, ok?"

Ino left her friend with a bright smile and a caring hug.

Sakura made her way back into her condo to discover that he clothes were still strewn all over the floor. A pang of sexual surprise erupted through her body and she shuddered. It was obvious that Naruto had been gone for awhile, probably off to perform the administrative duties that were demanded of Konoha's Hokage.

The kunoichi sat tiredly on her couch and she felt a cold sweat begin to form on her forehead. There was a single thought that dominated her mind...

Sex...

Sex with Naruto...

The events of last night began to replay in her head. Sakura dug her diary from out of her bookshelf, dusted it off, and opened it. Flipping to the last entry, the pink-haired woman let out a sigh and began to read it.

The entry was dated to have been written almost eight years ago, and she laughed quietly when she realized what it was she had written about. Her normally perfect hand-writing was messy. When this had been written, she was still shaken from the late night escapade that had taken place just hours before she had even thought about picking up her pen.

_I know I haven't written anything in awhile, but this was something I just _had_ to write down! Naruto and I kinda went out on an official date last night. I have to admit that I really didn't expect him to treat me anywhere cuz it was a work-day and he asked me out of the blue! But I couldn't refuse that blonde-headed Jinchuuriki of a Fox..._

Sakura chuckled at herself.

_We went out to a movie and then spent the rest of the night here... That was when Naruto _really_ surprised me! He's surprised me before – don't get me wrong – but never like this! I was just bringing in a cup of tea when – just out of nowhere – he asked me the strangest, most flattering question ever: "Do you mind if I finger you?"_

_I blushed instantly... I don't know why... I guess it's because all the times I let him grope me or whenever he touched me out of his pure boyish impulses, Naruto never ventured to go so far. Probably because that Fox just wasn't brave enough..._

_Or he knew I'd kill him if he did it without my permission._

_After I thought about if for a minute or two, I figured 'Well, he asked me politely and we've been together for awhile now and I wonder how it'd feel so... Why not...?'_

The kunoichi smiled as she continued to read.

What followed was a long and detailed description of Naruto and how he gently ran his hands all over her body. Sakura felt as if she was listening to a little girl excitedly retelling the story about her first kiss...

Except this was ten times more intimate...

She was pleasantly surprised at how much she had written and how in detail it was.

It reminded her of how nervous and upset she was when Naruto first fingered her, and how writing it down made her feel better. Maybe if she wrote what happened last night in her journal, her attitude would change.

Digging a pen from out of her desk, Sakura let out a tired sigh and began to write.

* * *

The full moon that sparkled outside shone through partially closed blinds. Sakura sat quietly working. A steaming cup of tea sat on her desk, kept warm by the lantern that illuminated her workplace.

Her pink journal sat open next to the stack of papers she was working on.

The clock next to her bed read 10:31PM.

Sakura forced herself to look up when she heard a quiet knock on her door. With a heavy sigh, the woman made herself get up to answer it, taking her cup of tea with her. The kunoichi paused for several seconds by the entry-way before gathering up enough strength to open the door.

Sakura nearly screamed out of surprise. "Oh god! Naruto!"

The Kage waved slightly at her with a smile.

She stepped aside to let him in. "What are you doing out here, Naruto?" Closing the door, Sakura turned on the lights in the living room so that they could see each other. "It's really late!"

Naruto simply smiled. "I just got back from a meeting..." He rolled his eyes. "God, that was murder..." The he refocused on her. "Besides, we haven't seen each other for two weeks! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

_Jeez... has it really been two weeks since then?_

"Am I interrupting anything? I hope not!"

Sakura waved away the idea. "Oh, no. I was about to finish my work."

The blonde followed her into her room where she took the large stack of medical forms and stuffed it into her filing cabinet. She had long forgotten of the journal that lay open on her desktop. By the time Sakura had turned around, Naruto's inters had peaked in the pink little book.

She instantly went on the defensive. No one had the right to invade her privacy! Not even her lover!

But he surprised her by closing it instead of attempting to read it.

The kunoichi eased her anger. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for so long, Naruto..."

He shrugged with his usually perky smile. "It's okay, I've got nothing against you for it." Sakura sat down on her bed with the pink journal cradled in her arms. "I know you were a bit overwhelmed. You needed the rest anyway."

She smiled out of thankful appreciation. "Come here, Naruto." She patted the spot next her. "I want you to read something out loud to me..."

The Kage sat next to her and she handed him her private journal. Opening it, Sakura pointed out the entry she wanted him to read. Naruto, with a somewhat confused look, obliged.

He was surprised to find out that he was re-telling their sexual escapade. "Are you sure that you want me to continue?"

Sakura simply nodded. "Read all the way to the end, Babe." She closed her eyes and snuggled herself up against him, listening to him as he continued to read out loud. It took the blonde-headed burr about an hour before he finally got to where she wanted him to be.

"Despite all the nervousness, I finally came to a decision." Naruto paused and quietly read the rest of it to himself. He let a small smile cross his face. "I've decided that Naruto needed to know something very important that I probably should have told him a long time ago."

Sakura buried herself into his chest.

"I always had a bad habit of dancing around the subject and I'm almost certain he knew I was! But Naruto was extremely patient and I will always appreciate him for it. Now is definitely the time for me to say something I've been meaning to say with all my heart." The Kage looked down at the pink-haired woman who was cuddled against him.

She looked up at him with a smile. "I'm selfish, aren't I, Naruto?"

He smiled back. "You think you're selfish? I never wanted you to find anyone but me. I was afraid you would!" Sakura chuckled and gently kissed him. "You don't need this apartment anymore, do you, Sakura?"

The kunoichi shook her head. "No... I guess not..."

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

_I thought that was obvious! _The skinny, pink-haired, green-eyed woman kissed her lover long and sweetly before staring lovingly into his eyes. "Jeez, Naruto... I thought you'd never ask..."

_End_

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my god, this story took me freakin' forever, but I'm just glad I finally got it done. Lots and lots of thanks to Chelsea-chee who so kindly beta-read this to the very end and to you guys, my readers, for actually reading the entire thing. (Ate up your time didn't it?)**

**Next up is _Devastation_! I just hope I don't take so damn long!**

**Remember to review! I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Thanks to all and the Kyuubi protect you! (or not!)**

**Andrew (a.k.a. 'Ranger)**


End file.
